Valley Scare (Yep, Got That Name Right)
by Marissa Flynn
Summary: A strange encounter while at Valley Scare taught from a different character's POV each chapter. Two OCs in this story!
1. Always Watching Out (Marissa's POV)

**Okay, so I'm over a week late for a Halloween story. Oh well. Moon and I were at Valley Scare one day, and this little story popped in my head. The outcome of the actual story was a lot different to be honest, but this was what popped in my head. This will be a few chapters, each chapter being from the POV of a different character. **

**Phineas and Ferb belongs to Dan and Swampy**

**Moon belongs to my best friend, Invader Snik**

**Marissa Flynn belongs to me (I'd hope so since she's me)...**

* * *

><p>The train for the Renegade was just going up the track. Moon and I sat in the very back seat. We saw a small hooded black figure resting up at the top of the track as we had all night since the sun set. Since the sun set, we hadn't seen or heard any trace of Phineas. I hoped he was okay. I wondered what that figure was. No matter where we went: Wild Thing, Corkscrew, High Roller, even in restaurants and just in general as we walked about the park, it was there. I wondered if it was following us specifically. My new glow gloves had accidentally set off a few times that night, and shortly afterwards was when I'd see that figure. Was it following me specifically, and what was with those bloodcurdling screams I keep hearing? Something was up here, and I was a little scared to find out what it was. The train had hit the top of the coaster, and that's when it happened…<p>

A man with pale skin, sharp fangs and deep red eyes turned around from the cart directly in front of us, and he gave a vampire-like hiss at us. I couldn't help but scream. This roller coaster was different than other roller coasters. The long drop wasn't straight down. It, in fact, went at a curve, so he was able to stand up just fine without falling off. The vampire clawed at us, and we ducked. Suddenly I heard a large thump on the back of the cart we sat in, most likely that small figure I've been seeing.

"GET DOWN!" a familiar voice shouted.

Moon and I turned around, and we saw my little brother, Phineas. He was holding onto the cart with his small hand, but looking closer, his hand wasn't grasping anything. In fact, he was just touching it as support. The cloak I'd seen him wear earlier was billowing with the wind, and his eyes were also a bright red with sharp fangs as he glared at the vampire in the cart ahead of us. His hair whipped around like fire in a pit as his hood flew off as well.

"Phineas?" Moon and I questioned.

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier That Morning<strong>

Moon and I had just woken up, in my room after a long night of Halloween fun. Our trick-or-treating was a little low because we got out so late, but we still had fun going to Perkins for dinner-breakfast food. Anyway, Moon had decided to crash at our place that night due to her lack of sleep. I'd stayed up to work on fanfics, so late I only seemed to have gotten three hours of sleep. Eh, not what we need to hear. So Moon had woken me and Ferb up to say good-bye for the time being. However, stuff happened, but not important right now. We'd been driving to Valley Fair as Moon promised to take me this year. On the way there suddenly Phineas had teleported in the truck using his go-to feature on his phone. Phineas had gone missing the night before, so it was just me, Moon and Ferb for trick-or-treating. I didn't seem to mind since I actually adored my brother. I was just overjoyed he was back.

"Hey, bud, where have you been?" I asked, "I haven't seen ya since Thursday night and you disappeared."

Phineas looked at me, puzzled, "Really? Huh, weird, I don't remember that."

Normally I would have been suspicious of that, but for whatever reason, I seemed to just shrug it off.

The day went fine except it was a little chilly out. I even saw Phineas whip out a cloak to keep him warm. I should have realized it sooner that it wasn't for the reason I thought it was. All day he'd been saying he was fine, but something in me told me that wasn't the case. I could hear his stomach grumble and a small hiss every once in awhile from him. He shrugged it off until night came along. More had passed through the day. We'd found food and methods to try to stay warm. I'd even gotten a large plush of Snoopy wearing a Valley Fair sweatshirt to keep my hands warm. I knew it would eventually stop working, but for the time being he kept my hands warm...and he was adorable.

The sun had set, and Phineas hadn't removed his cloak. I couldn't blame him though, it was cold out here. Note to self: if you go to Valley Scare, don't dress for fall because it's bound to be winter-like fall weather. Moon, Phineas, Ferb and I had been in line for the Wild Thing for the second time (unfortunately last) that day. Phineas had been slightly okay, but I could see him struggling with something. Suddenly he took off, and I hadn't seen him since.

After Wild Thing, my hunch was right. My hands were indeed too cold and Snoopy wasn't enough to warm them.

"Hey, Moon, my hands are cold," I mentioned.

"What? Snoopy ain't warm enough anymore?"

"Well, it's not helping much, plus it feels awkward having to hold him by his armpits to warm my hands."

"Alright, let's go find you some gloves and maybe some hats for us."

Needless to say we found some good gloves and headbands to keep our ears warm. Throughout the night though, I couldn't help but notice a black figure that seemed to follow me everywhere. Every once in awhile I heard a bloodcurdling scream, and I stopped, startled. Moon assured me it was just people scared because this was Valley Scare after all. Somehow, I wasn't convinced.

Time passed and I kept seeing the black flash everywhere I went. My new gloves glowed on the fingers, so that might have been attracting it. Eventually I decided to turn the glow off. However I found them accidentally turning on, and moments later, the flash was there again. It seemed to go on the track of the coasters and such. I could never see its face either. It was too fast and blended too well with the night sky. We were on our way to Renegade for the third time when I saw another shadow walking beside or behind us. When I turned around, though, it was gone. That seemed to scare me even more. The occasional scream didn't help either. I get it's an amusement park and themed for Halloween now, but I'm sure those screams I kept hearing weren't joyful or fear. It almost sounded painful or like real terror…Seeing this black flash following me, getting closer every time I looked at it, I stuck closer to Moon. Eventually she too saw it. Word spread that some of the roller coasters had been broken and shut down. The scary thing was I was just on the roller coaster, and I watched as the train after me didn't stop at the end but kept going and exploded. I was thankful it wasn't me on the train…

Finally we went on our last ride. I say last because the lines were so small for this one ride that we got to just ride it over and over again. I was weary of the black figure that kept following me. I was certain it was me it was following. My question was that if it was after me, why didn't it take me or anything? Was it waiting for me to be alone? Who knows? I sure don't. I looked around for it, and sure enough there it was zooming up the track as we got on the coaster. Geez someone doesn't like to wait for the ride apparently.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the Present<strong>

Phineas was the figure following me all day...he was...watching out for me. That or he was just following me to take me for himself. However, given Phineas' protective behavior toward me and the fact he's fighting this other vampire leads me to two different conclusions:

He wants to sink his teeth into me, and is pretty much fighting for that

there's a bunch of bad vampires and good vampires...Phineas being the good one

To be honest, I'd much prefer the second option since then I know my little brother isn't trying to hurt me. Between the screams of the passengers of the coaster and the hissing of the two fighting vampires, I really didn't know what to think right now. Phineas was small, but he was strong. Soon as it started to go back into its station, Phineas and the one vampire took off to continue their fight.

"Come on, let's get in the front seat. After that, we'll re-ride the middle till they tell us we can't," Moon smirked, clearly not as fazed by this as I was, "Hey, you okay?"

"My little brother is a vampire and another vampire just tried to KILL us!" I shouted.

Suddenly, a little bit of rustling, and Phineas jumped out, breathing heavily, "Hey, you guys okay?"

"Yeh, we're fine," Moon replied with a smirk.

"...Yeah, I'm okay," I replied quietly, "Phineas...why didn't you tell us?"

"Well, these vampires called The Brotherhood apparently bit me on Thursday. I didn't remember until the night fell upon us. I knew The Brotherhood were feeding, and I knew I had to make sure you were safe from them...including me."

"Wait, so...they bit you, and you've been fighting them off all night?"

"Yeah, I've been able to save most of their victims, but not all of them."

"That's what the bloodcurdling screams were," Moon reasoned, and Phineas nodded.

"Why didn't you just show yourself to us?" I asked him.

Phineas looked down, and he sighed, "Because if they saw me with you directly, they would have taken you to get to me. Let's just say I haven't been the vampire they want me to be. Plus, I didn't wanna hurt you. Sorry to say, but your blood smells really good."

"I'm not sure how I feel about that…" I replied, "So...you were watching over me from a distance?"

"Yep, I panicked when I lost sight of you, but then your gloves go off, and I knew where to find you."

I smiled, and I hugged my little brother for protecting us, protecting me. He's always watching out for me...even when I don't know it.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya have it. Next chapter will be Phineas' POV. Note: each chapter will have the same context but from the POV of a different character. <strong>


	2. A Disappointment Vampire (Phineas' POV)

It was Thursday night. I was on my way home from Moon's after finally being done with her costume. Ferb had stayed behind to work on the mechanics of the costume. Suddenly I felt a hand clamp over my mouth, and I was lifted away…

**-Saturday Morning-**

I woke up, and I didn't remember much. In fact I don't remember anything that has happened recently. All I knew was that I was in a strange place, and I wanted out. Nobody seemed to be around though, so I grabbed my cell phone. Apparently it was Saturday. Dang I missed Trick or Treating with Marissa and Ferb and Moon. Sigh, ah well. Saturday...oh crap! Valley Scare! I then activated a feature on my cell phone.

"Where to?" a robotic female voice said.

"Go to Marissa," I announced clearly.

"Marissa...located," the voice said, and I found myself in Moon's truck, on the way to Valley Scare.

"Um, don't look now, but your bro just appeared in the back seat of my truck," Moon said.

Marissa turned her head to look at me, and I waved. She seemed like she was a little surprised to see me. However it wasn't long before she smiled. I always did like seeing her smile.

"Hey, bud, where have you been?" she asked, "I haven't seen ya since Thursday night and you disappeared."

I cocked my eyebrow, puzzled, "Really? Huh, weird, I don't remember that."

Huh, that's odd. I don't remember anything about what happened other than I left Moon's to go home then next thing I knew I was in that strange place. I'd heard voices, but I didn't pay attention to them. We all just shrugged off the subject till we got to Valley Scare. We were somewhat in the shade until Moon convinced Marissa to go on the Power Tower (a ride, Marissa swore she'd never go on). We stood there in line and Marissa was a little cold. She even curled up in her coat like a hermit, to which Moon laughed at. Suddenly I felt a burning sensation on my arm. I didn't let Marissa know it of course since she worried about me. I quickly whipped out my cloak from when I was a vampire after Victoria bit me...but that's another story. I wrapped it around, and (due to some tampering) my cloak started to warm my body. Of course Marissa believed that's why I wrapped it around myself, to get warm, but Moon saw right through me…

The sun burned my skin…

Time passed, and my stomach growled at me. I was thirsty. It wasn't that kind of thirsty though, it was a thirst for blood. What do you expect from a vampire? I had to ignore it though since I didn't wanna hurt Marissa (who ironically was the most delicious smelling) or the others. Fighting off wasn't easy though, and a hiss escaped my mouth every once in awhile. Marissa was concerned. I could tell from her expression. I had to hide it. The day went by, and everything was fine. I fought my thirst, had some fun. Marissa got cold but she got a big plush, so that helped a lot.

Then the sun set…

I couldn't control it anymore, my thirst had multiplied by a lot. I didn't take off my cloak because I didn't want them to see me like this. I realized I had to get away from them and sink my teeth into something...but what? It was then I saw something from the corner of my eye...more vampires. Then it hit me!

I was bit by some vampires called The Brotherhood. They'd wanted me to be a member of their coven and they'd taken care of me Thursday night and Friday. They'd even taken me out feeding Friday night. Luckily it wasn't near Marissa and the others so I didn't hurt them. It was then I realized they were here to feed, and I couldn't let that happen. With as many of them as there were, Marissa wouldn't stand a chance against them...not without a proper watch at least. Without making a sound, I followed the vampire to his victim. It was a woman...just a woman I didn't know, but she was human. The vampire lunged for her in the darkness, pulling her away. I admitted I, too, needed a drink. However I wasn't going to feed off an innocent woman. From the corner of my eye, I could see someone carrying a knife and I knew he was dangerous. He would kill half the people at the park if not stopped...as would The Brotherhood. First thing's first though. I gotta get my drink so I won't be ravenous for blood while protecting everyone.

I waited for the guy with the knife to come to a dark spot, and that's when I pulled him in, and I fed on him. He certainly filled me up, and I was careful not to let him scream for help. Did I feel guilty for killing? Of course I did! I don't like that my survival depends on the ending of another's life. I hated that, but at the same time I had to feed and he was dangerous. Eh...let's not talk about it anymore.

As the night continued on, I saved a majority of The Brotherhood's victims, but not all of them. Soon they caught on, and they gave me a glare. Luckily I had a gift that allowed me to see a person's past, present and future just by looking in their eyes. The leader's present showed me he was going to go after my sister to punish me for my bad behavior. I couldn't let that happen. Luckily I was the most familiar with my sister's scent. I was able to find her, and she had blinking gloves. The good news was that I could find her easier now and protect her by staying at a close distance so I won't hurt her. I then saw the rollercoaster, and I couldn't resist. With my vampire speed, and sped forward and went down the track of the coaster just for fun. I hadn't realized Marissa had seen me flash by. I had to be careful about that.

As the night continued, more shenanigans, caused by the Brotherhood, nearly hurt Marissa and Moon. I continued to keep a close distance from them. I had to fight some of the vampires still, and unfortunately I'd lose sight of Marissa. Luckily her gloves would accidentally turn on, and I'd find her instantly.

It was much later, closer to closing time. They'd gone on the Renegade. Suddenly I saw another vampire get on the ride in the cart in front of Marissa and Moon. I had to keep them safe! I rushed to the top of the track where the train would do its first large drop. I waited a bit and suddenly I heard a hiss and Marissa scream. I took that as my cue to jump on. My cloak billowed in the wind the speed of the coaster caused, and I fought the vampire. It wasn't too long before we got to the point where we'd be in the light soon, so we fled the coaster to finish the battle. He pinned me to the wall, but I was able to grab his wrist and throw him off.

"Make note of this bucko, mess with the innocent people of this park, shame on you. Mess with my sister? Don't. Even. Think about it!" I hissed, my red eyes probably giving off an ominous glow which seemed to be enough to chase him off.

"My little brother is a vampire and another vampire just tried to KILL us!" I heard Marissa scream as I approached them, "Hey, you guys okay?"

"Yeh, we're fine," Moon replied with a smirk.

"...Yeah, I'm okay," Marissa replied quietly, "Phineas...why didn't you tell us?"

"Well, these vampires called The Brotherhood apparently bit me on Thursday. I didn't remember until the night fell upon us. I knew The Brotherhood were feeding, and I knew I had to make sure you were safe from them...including me."

"Wait, so...they bit you, and you've been fighting them off all night?"

"Yeah, I've been able to save most of their victims, but not all of them."

"That's what the bloodcurdling screams were," Moon reasoned, and I nodded.

"Why didn't you just show yourself to us?" Marissa asked me.

I looked down, and I sighed, "Because if they saw me with you directly, they would have taken you to get to me. Let's just say I haven't been the vampire they want me to be. Plus, I didn't wanna hurt you. Sorry to say, but your blood smells really good."

"I'm not sure how I feel about that…" she replied, "So...you were watching over me from a distance?"

"Yep, I panicked when I lost sight of you, but then your gloves go off, and I knew where to find you."

She smiled, and hugged me for protecting them. I'll always watch out for her. After all, if I won't, who will?


End file.
